


Sunshine

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has dimples, Andrew has the prettiest smile, Andrew smiles, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neil is a dork, Neil is whipped, Neil makes Andrew happy, Public Display of Affection, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, andrew is happy, andrew loves him, neil is happy, smiling, so is Andrew, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Neil’s pretty smile and his bright blue eyes. All he heard was Neil’s excited voice, his laugh.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Sunshine

Today was a good day, for both of them. Andrew felt lighter today, not as heavy as he normally did. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Neil’s pretty smile and his bright blue eyes. All he heard was Neil’s excited voice, his laugh.  
Andrew had never seen Neil in as good of a mood as he was in right now. His eyes were bright and his face was flushed as he made his way into the locker room after practice. Andrew had been in awe of him all day as he watched him shine with happiness. Every time he looked at Neil he felt his heart constrict. Neil’s happiness must have been rubbing off on him too because now every time he looked at Neil he had to fight to keep the smile from his lips.  
Neil was talking excitedly to Matt and Dan as he entered the locker room ahead of Andrew. The rest of the team followed and Andrew hung back and just watched Neil interact with his teammates. Neil glanced back and when he spotted Andrew at the edge of the room his face split into the brightest smile. Andrew felt his pulse race at the sight of Neil’s beauty and he couldn’t quite stop the grin that tugged at the edge of his lips.  
After the team had changed out they all made their way to the lounge. Wymack had said they had a required team meeting after practice. Andrew slid into his spot on the couch next to Neil and may have sat a little closer to him than he normally would have. Neil just looked at him and grinned softly.  
“Hi,” Neil said, only loud enough for him to hear.  
Andrew rolled his eyes, “We’ve been together all day long.”  
Neil just grinned wider, “Still, hi.”  
“Hi Neil,” Andrew said, rolling his eyes again.  
Neil giggled brightly at Andrew’s eye roll and leaned in closer.  
“You’ve been staring at me all day,” Neil said mischievously.  
“I have not,” Andrew said, flicking Neil’s nose.  
Neil just hummed and said, “Well I have definitely been staring at you all day.”  
Andrew snorted, “And why is that?”  
Neil cocked his head to the side as if considering the question, “ Hmm probably because you’re just so pretty.”  
Andrew felt his ears and neck flush deep red at the words, “What’s got you in such a good mood today Josten?”  
Neil giggled again and sighed, “I’m just happy, and safe, and I have you.”  
Andrew couldn’t hide his happiness anymore as he looked at Neil. As Neil said all the most beautiful things to him. He felt his face split into the biggest smile and he couldn’t bring himself to care about the fact that he’d probably never made a face like that in his life. He felt like he was floating, like he was bathing in sunshine. Seeing his stupid junkie so happy made his heart race. He loved seeing how happy he was, he loved that he was part of the reason for it.  
~  
The foxes had been staring at Neil and Andrew for minutes now. Wymack had attempted to get their attention to start the meeting twice but the two were too absorbed in each other to notice anyone else. They had been talking too low for the others to hear but they saw Neil’s smile and heard his giggles. They saw how intently Andrew listened to Neil talk. And then Andrew’s face had split into the biggest, most beautiful smile at something Neil had said. No one had ever seen Andrew smile like that. He looked radiant. He had dimples. Andrew Joseph Minyard had dimples.  
Neil traced Andrew’s smile with a hand and murmured something softly to Andrew. Andrew just kissed the tips of Neil’s fingers and turned to face the rest of the team. Neil stared at Andrew for another moment and then he turned to face the room as well. Andrew raised a brow in challenge at all the faces staring at him but no one said a word.  
Wymack coughed, “Alright now that the rest of our team is present lets get this meeting going.”  
Andrew leaned into Neil and pressed a kiss to his neck, “Junkie.”  
Neil shined brightly at the words and took Andrew’s hand in his and squeezed. The pair tried to pay attention during the rest of the team meeting but if anyone had asked them what had been said, neither would have been able to say.


End file.
